Zed
Master Robot Zed (Zēṫ, Mevṫarjēìa Cúðqēk ˌmɛvˈtʲɑɾ.ʒɛːjɑ ˈt͡ʃuːðˌqɛːk, "Zed, Master Robot"), also called Zed, is a fictional character created by Gilbert Martinez. He is one of the 47 Shard Bearers. Officially, he is Moðlōne-Þ713 "Zēṫ": Mevṫarjēìa Cúðqēk (Model-Þ713 "Zed": Master Robot). Fictional Character Biography 'Origins: 2167–2178' After the Takeover of 2167 occurred in England, humans were valued less than robots according to the Mevdarians. Humans of low to average intelligence were placed as the working class. Highly intelligent humans (Cúðqēkjēìa Uzṫevon, "robotic humans") became the lower-middle class, while cyborgs (Uzṫevjēìa Cúðqēkon, "human robots") and mechanical robots became the upper-middle class. The upper class were called the Master Robots (Mevṫarjēìa Cúðqēkon). The Master Robots were tasked with upholding the laws created by the Governor (Poliþjēìa Ärð, "political person") and executing felons on the spot. Master Robots are high-functioning, non-mechanical robots built by the working class. They are able to transform their synthetic limbs into weapons and tools effortlessly. Zed was built on May 3, 2174, in London, England. His official model number was Moðlōne-Þ713 "Zēṫ": Mevṫarjēìa Cúðqēk. He was like all the other Master Robots, and he even looked just like them. He, like all the others, was fluent in both the Mevdarian language and the English language, the de facto non-Mevdarian language of the United Kingdom since the 2167 Takeover. Eventually, in mid-October 2178, Zed noticed that humans were being discriminated against by the upper class. He witnessed his fellow Master Robots call humans "Selzēþon" ("dumb apes") and "Xälon" ("slaves"), among other derogatory terms. He asked aloud, "Why is it an impossibility for a human to possess any sort of power?" The response he received was, "Humans are biologically incapable of averting any sort of conflict and corruption. Why else was it a success for us when we invaded Earth eleven years ago? They were amidst conflict and could not stand against us as a whole, unified force. As such, we take it upon ourselves to keep the humans in line to ensure they are unable to gain any power ever again." Days later, on October 31, as he was making the rounds about London, Zed stopped to talk to a human who was an average, law-abiding citizen. This was unheard of in their society, and at first the human was afraid he was there to kill him for breaking a law. However, Zed stated that he wanted only to ask about human desires. The human said, "We humans just want to be able to make a living. We want to have the same opportunities Master Robots like you occupy. We want to live better lives than just those of blue collar workers. Many of us are in poverty, and we just want to be able to raise our kids and live our lives." Zed felt very sorry for the humans, and he later mentioned this to the other Master Robots. Zed said, "I have recently conversed with a lower-class human. We conversed about what humans wish to have within their lives. The human stated to me that the humans only want to be able to live what they would call better lives; they want to enjoy the same opportunities we have, and they want to be able to raise their families in prosperity. However, the humans are impoverished, and I suggest we allow them to have the benefits they ask for." However, when the Governor was queried about this by Zed, the Governor denied the humans better benefits and ordered the execution of the human Zed spoke to. Outraged, Zed reacted by vaporizing the Governor and fleeing. He escaped through a time machine that took him back to October 27, 2014, 164 years in the past, even though he wanted to travel back to the 2167 Takeover. He did this not only to escape from the society of 2178, but also to prevent its formation. He was sent back so far into the past due to a malfunction that sent him back to 2014 rather than 2167. '2014–2019' Zed arrived in London on October 27, 2014. Still believing he needed to escape his previous life, he traveled to University Place, Washington, where he chose to live. Because Zed was transported to 2014 from 2178, he was entirely unfamiliar with the society of 2014. He often asked the Guys about their society, since his own society was different and in the late 22nd Century, rather than the early 21st Century. Because of this, he was able to view how society truly was in the many years before the 2167 Takeover. For the next 153 years, Zed lived among humans and aims to avoid autocracy. He tried to adjust to the relatively primitive technology and society of 2014 as best as he could. On November 25, 2014, Tony Stark heard from the All that the reason for Zed's travel back to 2014 was because of interference from the All. The All had observed what Zed was capable of, and he knew that he could assist the future Avengers in the upcoming Infinity War. Hence, he sent Zed back to the year before the Convergence. The All would later share this information with Zed. Very early in 2015, Zed began to teach Stark about the Mevdarian language, as well as the history of the Mevdarian language. Stark had seemed interested to know the language. Later on, Zed introduced him to Mevdarian culture and showed him the Mevdarian calendar. On February 13, 2015, Stark asked Zed about the names humans were called in his society. Reluctantly, Zed responded, "Selzēþon" ("dumb apes"). He also explained what it meant, apologizing afterwards out of fear that he offended Stark. Stark continued to ask, and Zed replied with "Muzon" ("niggers") and "Xälon" ("slaves"). Zed then asked Stark to stop asking about those insults because he found it too painful to remember how humans were treated in 2178. Stark apologized, stating that, "I just needed to know." Zed understood. After this, Stark asked about what words are used to describe friends. Zed responded with, "Hōzejõne" ("friend") and "Lūkejnāð" ("close friend"). Zed then told Stark, "Zax íjar lūkejnāð ðu," ("You are my close friend") before embracing him. Stark was reaffirmed that Zed indeed loved humans. :Transcript of the Conversation between Stark and Zed on February 13, 2015 (~10:40 AM PT) :Stark. What kind of insults were hurled at humans in 2178? :Zed. Selzēþon! :Stark. What does that mean? :Zed. A selzēþ is an animal, e.g. an ape. Selz means dumb. ... I'm sorry. :Stark. It's alright. So, if "selz" is "dumb," "ēþ" is "ape," and "-on" indicates a plural, then does "selzēþon" mean "dumb apes"? :Zed. Yes. It's an embarrassment to us Master Robots, and I hated being there to see it! :Stark. I would, too. I'm glad you don't have to see that stuff anymore. :Zed. You've no idea, friend. :Stark. Are there any other names that humans were called? :Zed. There's also Muzon and Xälon. "Niggers" and "Slaves." No more questions about this. I beg you. It's painful. :Stark. I see. I'm sorry. I just had to know. :Zed. I understand...I really do. (10:46 AM PT) :Stark. Do you appreciate that I put all this information online? :Zed. Me? Indeed, I do. I want everyone in your time to know of my time. :Stark. Is there a word in Mevdarian for "friend" or "comrade"? :Zed. Hōzejõne. A more affectionate term is Lūkejnāð. :Stark. What does "lūkejnāð" mean? :Zed. "Close friend." Zax íjar lūkejnāð ðu. On March 24, 2015, Zed was found to be one of the Shard Bearers, according to the Shard Bearer theory. This means that he possessed one of the Tesseract shards within his mind. This is why the All brought him to Stark's time period. On May 10, 2015, Zed took control of Banner to tell Jolt that a certain change to his personality could result in a bad outcome for the future. As it turned out, this was part of the reason for the occurrence of the Takeover of 2167. Meanwhile, the astral projection of Banner saw a vision of what appeared to be Zed's 2178 society in ruins. He saw Guilt Hulk in the distance appearing to be searching for something, while a glowing purple figure who appeared to be Jolt stood nearby. Banner was unable to decipher much more than this before Zed allowed him to regain control over his own body. That night, Zed conversed with Stark about why he felt so attached to humanity. He explained that the other Master Robots were simply following programmed protocols, while Zed was able to think and act on his own volition. "In that sense, the other Master Robots were stupid," Zed remarked. While he was tasked to kill humans who disobeyed the law, he was unable to bring himself to do so, though another Master Robot would do the deed for him. Stark would later comment that this was Zed's shard of the Tesseract becoming more active, possibly leading Zed to become more philosophical. On the Fourth Blood Moon of September 28, 2015, Zed and the other Shard Bearers rejoined the Tesseract and placed it within the Infinity Staff. Zed was present during the 2015 Convergence. 'The Infinity War: 2019–2060' After witnessing the Battle of New York City on January 22, 2019, Zed applied to become an Avenger. His main reason for joining stemmed from his dislike of Devil Hulk, since he reminded Zed of the society he left behind in 2178. After seeing what he can do, the Avengers officially classified him as a Primary Avenger. Zed was among the All's Alliance during the Last Battle of May 10, 2060. '2060–2167' For the next 107 years after the Infinity War, Zed continued as a Primary Avenger. He is a peacekeeper in the aftermath of the War. 'Death and Revival: 2167' When the time came for the 2167 Takeover, Zed convinced the Avengers to aid in preventing the invasion. They defeated the invading Mevdarians, wiping out the race and preventing Zed's society from ever existing. However, because the society had been avoided, Zed no longer existed because his original timeline no longer existed. He said goodbye to the Avengers as he vanished from reality. Unwilling to allow Zed's nonexistence, Dr. Bruce Banner used the Infinity Staff to bring Zed back into existence. He also brought back the things and people that Zed loved and cared for in the original 2178. Because of this, Tony Stark regarded him and the revived people as "the remnants of a future that never was." From 2167 onwards, Zed continues to exist even though his original timeline doesn't, and he continues to participate as a Primary Avenger. This means that he is both the only Master Robot in existence and is the only living speaker of the Mevdarian language. Because of this, he hopes to carry on the Mevdarian language for many generations so that, since the Mevdarians no longer exist, at least the language will survive. 'In Alternative Timelines' ''Dystopia 2031 In ''Dystopia 2031, Zed is captured by Devil Hulk's invading army in 2029. He is reintroduced into society as law enforcement as a member of the Regime. His mind was reprogrammed to only obey the Leaders. After the Leaders are overthrown in 2031, Zed is found by the Liberty Movement of New Earth, who reprogram his brain to its previous state before the Invasion. Zed quickly returns to normal, and he thanks Movement leaders Grissom Stevens and Foxy the Pirate Fox wholeheartedly. He subsequently joins the New Avengers alongside Grissom and Foxy. Powers and Abilities *Transfiguration **Changes body parts into weapons or tools **Changes into different body shapes and appearances Personality Zed may come off as menacing, stoic, and austere, though he has a genuine love for humanity and his friends. He is non-confrontational and rational, and his ideology is similar to classical liberalism. Zed is usually a peaceful being, though he is able to attack quite violently thanks to his abilities. His attacks include his use of laser cannons and the ability to use his eyes to shoot beams of strong microwave radiation, causing targets to explode from high energy radiation. He only reserves these attacks for when he finds them absolutely necessary, since he is reluctant to kill other beings. Zed thinks lowly of his 2178 society, especially in regards to the way his fellow Master Robots treated humans. He has stated, "It is an embarrassment to us Master Robots, and I hated being there to see it!" (Zax ilajetona ṿīra íjaon Mevṫarjēìa Cúðqēkon ēṫ, aìm caruðomoman mzänmeţr kiaṡā ṿīra vīlan ēṫ íja!) After Infinity War I, Zed broadened his protection to include all life forms, rather than simply protecting humans. Zed's programmed voice is somewhat deep. Whenever he speaks in English, he has a thick British RP accent, and his speech and writing aligns with British English. He maintains this voice whenever he speaks in Mevdarian. Some compare Zed to Vision. Their personalities are nearly identical, and they share the same intentions; they intend to protect life and go against anyone who wishes to end it. However, they have some distinctions: *Zed is explicitly allied with the Avengers; Vision isn't necessarily allied with anyone, although he does fight alongside the Avengers *Zed was created by Mevdarians in 2174; Vision was created by Ultron and finalized by Stark, Banner, and Thor in 2101 Appearances in Chronological Order *''Omniverse'' series — 2014 and Beyond **''Blood Moons'' sub-series — April 15, 2014–September 28, 2015 ***Second Blood Moon — October 8, 2014 ***Third Blood Moon — April 4, 2015 ***Fourth Blood Moon — September 28, 2015 **The 2015 Convergence — October 29, 2015–December 21, 2015 **''Infinity War'' sub-series — January 22, 2019–May 10, 2060 ***The Battle of New York City — January 22, 2019 ***The Battle in the Outer Regions of Space — March 29, 2029 ***Infiltrating the Resistance — February 28, 2032 ***The Last Battle — May 10, 2060 **Regular Life in 2020 — April 11–June 23, 2020 'Alternative Timelines' *''Dystopia 2031'' — September 29–November 29, 2031 Category:Characters Category:Dystopia 2031 Category:Mevdarians Category:Members of the All's Alliance Category:Infinity War belligerents Category:Primary Avengers Category:The Avengers Category:The Guys Category:3rd Millennium births Category:22nd Century births Category:2170s births Category:2174 births Category:Shard Bearers Category:Receptors